


Winter Winds

by UniversePepperland



Series: Assassin's Creed [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AND REWRITE AND DO MORE SHIT, BUT IT SUCKED, But i wrote an AC that i never finished, F/M, MY OLD FF ACCOUNT, OK IDK IF SOMEONE EVER FOUND OUT, SO, SO I M GONNA REPOST EVERYTHING HERE, and it got kinda popular i guess, anyway, explicit cause death and smut in the later chapter, have in mind i started the fic BEFORE ac3 launched, s, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversePepperland/pseuds/UniversePepperland
Summary: Sometimes you can't really know what life prepares for you, especially after you hear a man being murdered.





	Winter Winds

"Adrik!" the heavily Irish accented voice called in the darkness, heavens helped her this was the third time Adrik disappeared, he normally came back after the third calling of his name but so far the black feline was nowhere to be found. Arlette frowned, raising her skirts to step over a puddle, looking around the dirty streets of Boston in hopes to find her furry companion. Her father would skin her alive, certainly, if he knew she was out this late in THIS specific area of the city.

She unconsciously tugged her shawl tighter when she saw suspicious men staring at her, walking faster before any of them could comment on her presence. "Adrik! Adrik!" she cupped her hand over her mouth, peeking inside an alleyway, "Adrik-Oh!" her face flamed when the couple stopped their snogging to glare at her, "I-I am so sorry,I-I was just searching for my cat, I..." she backed away as quickly as she could, covering her cheeks with her hands,"Oh goodness, this was not something I wished to see!" trying to shake the shock, the red-headed girl looked up when she saw a small figure sitting in on top of lamp.

There he was. Adrik, her lovely black cat. 

She couldn't help but smile at him, "Sneaky little boy." she cooed, approaching the lamp with her arms open, "You can't run off like that!" Adrik instantly leaped down onto her arms, purring in delight while rubbing the top of his head against the curve of her chin. Arlette only smiled more, pressing a kiss to his furry head, "Let us go, father will hang us both if we stay here any longer." She turned around to leave, but then she heard a sound so terrifying it made her stop completely, looking just like a deer who heard a predator. There was a strange gurgling noise as if someone choked on a beverage and a heavy thud coming from behind her, precisely inside the shop where Adrik was waiting for her by the lamp post.

Her brain told her to run before whatever killed whoever was inside came out, but her legs barely noticed it. So when someone came out of the shop, by the window, she was still there. 'Maybe if I don't move,' she thought, gulping, 'And play with Adrik, they won't acknowledge me'

But Arlette was a curious young woman, her head unconsciously moving towards the shop where she saw a large figure staring down at her from the rooftop. Considering the only source of light was the candle lamp in front of the store, whoever or whatever it was, looked downright phantasmagoric. Arlette gulped, her legs finally starting to move, but the heavy fabric of her many skirts made it impossible for her to run. She clenched her eyes, praying to God so wouldn't have the same fate as the poor soul from inside the shop.

She blinked after the sudden silence, not even dogs dared to bark, only gentle sounds of wind echoed around the empty streets of Boston, swishing around pieces of paper towards the air, away from her view. Adrik curiously peeked over her shoulder, meowing quietly "Adrik,quiet!" she carefully placed a hand over his snout, shutting his mouth with her thumb and index finger. The cat's yellow eyes only gave her what seemed to be an unimpressed stare, "We need to go, now." 

Arlette tugged up her skirts, quickly leaving that area before anything else happened.

\------

Arlette had just finished brushing her long ginger hair, fingers combing through the dark copper-colored waves as she stared at her reflexion. She sighed, placing the pearl brush on top of her vanity, "It's alright," she told her reflection, "No one," she took a fleeting glance towards the window behind her, "No one followed you, you did nothing wrong," her words faltered a bit, "You were just...an innocent...bystander." the Irish female gulped, closing her eyes, "Just a bystander, nothing more."

Standing up from the vanity, she fixed her white cotton nightgown, tugging the covers above her bed so she could sit on the edge. She grabbed the book from the nightstand, pulled her kerosene lamp a little bit closer and snuggled against the pillows. Where was she again? Ah. The woman had just found that her husband is part of an order and had no idea how to react. Arlette continued reading, her mouth moving silently along the words, relaxing after today's events.

She was surprised Adrik hadn't wandered in by the creak in her door, also why he wasn't constantly pawing the heavy wood that even if it had an opening big enough for him he demanded entrance by opening fully. She shrugged, he was probably hunting mice by the basement, flipping her page when she was finished with the last paragraph. But before she could continue, she heard something above her, like something landed on the roof...and she froze instantly.

Arlette's blue eyes slowly moved upwards, her ears trying to get any type of noise or strange sound. But there was nothing. Her shoulders slowly relaxed, "Probably the house creaking, it is quite old." she said with a small smile, going back to her book, but another noise, this time louder, made her jump. She gasped, the book falling from her hands onto her lap, the sound came from her window and it was....a branch.

A branch.

Placing a hand above her heart possibly to calm down the poor organ, Arlette rose to her feet towards the source of the noise. She opened the window, just to check she reminded herself, looking around the wooded area that surrounded her house. Nothing. "You need to be calmer, Arlette." she whispered to herself, tugging the window down and latching it, "It is nothing, just nature being nature and wind being wind." she took a long deep breath, closing her eyes, "Perhaps I am tired...it was a long day after all." with that the made a turn towards the bed, but couldn't move because a large figure was behind her.

She could not scream because the large figure's hand was now covering her mouth. Arlette's blue eyes widened in terror, she was incredibly shorter than this...man was. He was as tall as her father, with broad shoulders and large hands that could snap her neck like the twigs in the Pine tree outside. Arlette whimpered, her smaller hands holding the one he pressed against her mouth, "Do not make a noise." he warned, the light from her kerosene lamp glinted against some kind of blade attached to his wrist, he was showing it to her, signaling he will hurt her if she did not follow his orders, "You may nod your head yes or no, do you understand?"

She nodded quickly, tears beading in the corners of her eyes. Was this how she was going to die? In the hands of...whoever this man was? He didn't look like a traditional burglar or anything, he had a very specific attire with very specific weapons. Was he some kind of mercenary? 

"You saw me today."

'Yes'

"Have you heard anything?" 

She gulped, but nodded positively, "Have you SEEN anything?" he asked, to which she shook her head no. His shoulders seemed to relax now, but he continued, "Do you know the man who was inside?" Arlette furrowed her eyebrows, furiously shaking her head no, her entire body was trembling like a leaf. His head moved closer, he had a strong jaw and full lips, a short braid of black hair dared to appear below the hood and his skin seemed darker because the lack of proper light but his eyes...that she could not see,it was like a void covered the upper half of his face, "I will remove my hand, but you will not scream."

He was analyzing the girl with keen eyes. She was petite, with a slim frame and light skin. He saw freckles adorning her cheeks, her eyes were a shade of light blue which now was shrouded with fear, while her hair was red, actually red. He had never seen such a color in a woman's hair before. Her hands were so small, soft, but there were speckles of color underneath her fingernails. Curious...He carefully removed his hand from her lips, she took in a shaky breath trying to regain her composure.

The man in front of her only stares as she tried to calm down, hugging her body as she trembled, her back resting against the cream colored wall of her room. He said nothing, only watched as she ran her hands through her hair, rubbing her eyes soon after, "I..." she tried to control the cracking of her voice, "I...I did not...are you going to kill me?" her eyes instantly moved to the blade he was sporting, not daring to meet his covered eyes.

He seemed to hesitate, his hands twitching before he replied, "No." he begins, flicking the blade back to its hidden sheath "Have you told anyone what you saw?"

"N-No." she whispers, clutching her hands to her chest, "N-Not a soul, I swear."

The man in front of her seemed to consider her words, before he looked to the side in what she assumed it'd be in thought, "You seem to be telling the truth." he says, his voice deep and unnervingly calm, "I have no reason to kill you."

Ah, what a relief. She gulped again, "I...I...thank you." she then straightened herself, tucking loose strands of red hair behind her ears, "You...You um, how did you get in?"

He paused, was she starting a conversation? This was not how he planned how it'd be, "It does not matter, I will not bother you further." whoever this man was, he was acting weirdly calm for someone who barged in and almost killed her. Arlette could only stare in a mix of amazement and fear, her hands wringing together as she finally sat back on the bed, trying to convey everything that happened in the few minutes.

"I...the man you..." she licked her lips, swallowing hard, "...killed. Why, why did you do it?" 

The hooded man twisted his torso so he could look at her face, or at least appear so she couldn't see his eyes, "Why do you care?" he asked snappily, making the petite female wince and avert her eyes. Now he felt terrible, he just wanted to leave this house, he shouldn't have even come here in the first place. If Achilles found out, he'd tear Connor a new one that's for sure. He sighed, looking at the wooden floor then at her, "He..." he licked his lips, he shouldn't say anything about the Creed to someone like her, "He stole goods, from innocent people."

But he did. In a way.

Arlette's mouth curled in a little 'oh', then she looked at her thighs. Her little toes curling against the wood. It was extremely strange to have someone like him inside her room, especially after he almost slit her throat, "I see." she paused, "Will...the people he stole, will they be alright?" she asked quietly, measuring the tone of her voice when the man turned fully to face her. He seemed surprised, but her eyes avoided his, he could see the fear brimming those blue irises, "N-Nevermind." she gulped, "I-I think you should go now."

Connor's mouth parted, his eyebrows furrowed, 'what a strange woman' he thought, but accepted her request. As quickly as he got in, he got out by the window. She looked at him when he turned his face towards her but said nothing. Then he leaped. From a second store window that was as high as a mountain - to her, of course-. She couldn't help the shocked gasp that left her throat, rushing to the window, leaning over to see if he was alright.

He was gone, like dust in the wind. 

Arlette was still in shock, still uneasy...but she swallowed all that fear and closed the window, giving the surroundings another look before she latched it closed, drawing her drapes shut. She pressed her forehead against the thick dark yellow fabric, trying to understand all that happened that day. What time would it be now? "Ugh," she rubbed her eyes "I have to sleep, I can't... he's not." Arlette paused, "He's not. No. Not at all." she rushed to the door, closing it and locking it shut, turning in time to see Adrik peacefully curled on her bed, "Oh you, where were you before??"

The cat only purred, stretching himself against the mattress, ignoring his owner's state completely. The Irish girl only sighed, deciding that now all she needed was sleep, perhaps she'd forget it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning on reposting this story for a while, so there it is, the first chapter.
> 
> I might rewrite it again if I hate it, but so far its good (you should see the first version, ugh)
> 
> Comments and kudos are love! <3 Hope you like it!
> 
> (Title: Winter Winds by Mumford and Sons :3)


End file.
